


Broken Bones

by tuxedomarch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Friendship, Hospitals, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Xiao Chun breaks both his legs trying to do parkour and meets a boy who broke his hip on a hiking accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

“I’ve told you at least 10 times, you stupid teenager! No trying to do this stupid ‘parkour’ thing like in your video games!” An elderly Chinese man grumbled as he drove with an irritated teenager in the passenger seat. The teen sank lower in his seat, wincing at the pain in the both of his legs.

“I totally knew what I was doing if like, you didn’t startle me…” the teen grumbled, staring out the window as the two drove up toward the nearest hospital.

“Li Xiao Chun, you listen to me! You can’t jump from building to building and NOT expect me to keep you safe!” Wang Yao growled, as he pulled into a spot in the hospital's parking lot. Once in the spot, Yao got out of his door, opening the passenger side. Xiao Chun turned away from his older brother with a glare on his face.

Sighing, Yao reached under his younger brothers knees and behind his back. “Quit with that look. If you had broken your arms instead we BOTH wouldn’t be in this awkward position right now…” he grumbled, walking into the Orthopedic area of the hospital.

Li was placed onto a stretcher and pushed into a hospital room as the doctor pushed Yao away and examined Xiao Chun.

The doctor pulled up carefully on his pant legs to investigate the damage. Li had completely shattered both his tibia bones in a spiral sort of way. It would take about 8 months plus more time in physical therapy for him to get complete control of both his legs back.

“I’ve seen a few cases worse than yours, but this is a pretty bad fracture…” the doctor trailed off. “Xiao Chun. But you can call me Li.” the Cantonese said with a bored expression. The doctor nodded and quickly finished their analysis on his legs; poking them a few times, writing a few things down on the clipboard, and attaching two splints to the lower sides of his legs where the fractures were.

“An attending will be with you shortly” was the last thing the doctor said before exiting the room.

Li was stuck in the silence of the hospital room and he groaned. His cellphone and DS was at home and there was NO reading material in the room. There was a TV, but it looked older than Yao himself, so Li didn’t exactly want to mess with it.

The room was pretty bland in it’s own way. The walls were this faded light blue with white accents, there was a nice sized window at the end of the room, and a...curtain separating the right side of the room?

Li looked over at the curtain curiously. He saw how his bed was more on the left towards the door, and probably guessed that there was a second bed next to him.

‘why would they close it off like that?’ he wondered, continuing to stare silently at the curtain as he got more comfortable laying on the pillow. ‘Maybe there’s a dead body next to me!’ he thought.

Struggling to sit up, Li hissed a little from the sudden adjustment but it quickly passed as he carefully moved his right leg over a little to relieve some pressure.

Li whispered in Cantonese over towards the next bed, “hello?”. No response came. Li tried getting anyones attention, if there WAS a living person next to them.

He didn’t enjoy the fact about a dead body laying next to him as he recovered, so he tried one last tactic.

He reached his arm out and noticed that he came up an inch or 2 short of touching the curtain. Li tried extending his arm and leaning off the bed, his fingers barely brushing the fabric. He leaned out further towards the curtain, as his hand was resting on top of the curtain, ready to pull it away himself, the curtain opened quickly.

The sudden movements scared the living hell out of Li. He lost his balance on his side and fell right out of the bed, howling and yelling in pain from his legs being jerked around. Through the tears of pain, Li looked up to see a pale boy with matching pale hair, and bright purple eyes stare at him.

“Nurse!” he yelled, Li could tell he was hiding back an accent.

“What is it Emil?” a nurse said as they walked into the room. “Oh my god!” they exclaimed, hurriedly helping Xiao Chun back into his bed, readjusting his splints.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Do you have any idea of what kind of condition your legs are in?!” they reprimanded to Li.

“Well I just thought about how cool it would be if there was a dead body next to me.” Li turned his head to look over the boy in the bed next to him, “but apparently there isn’t.”

The nurse left after giving Li some pain medication. The pale boy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “You thought I was dead?” he said.

“Well yeah. If you saw a curtain next to you after breaking both your tibias, what would you think?” Li said, smirking a little, running a hand through his now messy hair.

“I would’ve THOUGHT that the curtain was there because my roommate was sleeping after an intense hip surgery a few hours before.” the boy grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Li.

The boys were silent for awhile as they continued to stare at each other. The pale boy was looking more angry while Li was staring more curiously.

“Name’s Xiao Chun. You can call me Li”, Li said.

“I know I heard.” the pale boy said sighing and rolling his eyes. “You made a racket when coming in, it was hard to STAY asleep.”

Li sighed, sitting back in his bed. “Well instead of being so rude, can you like, tell me your name at least?” he asked, turning to face the pale boy again. “Maybe what you’re in for too, if you don’t mind.”

The pale boy sighed again and groaned. “If it gets you to be quiet I will.” he said, facing Li. Li never noticed but the boy’s eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, almost like a jewel. His pale blonde hair nicely accommodated it too.

“My name’s Emil. What I’m ‘in for’ is not actually my fault.” Emil said. “I had gone to do some hiking and I fell down a hill and onto a rock. Right on my hip.” Emil gestured to his hip that was wrapped up. “Just came from surgery to repair some of it, I have a few more to go before I’m released.”

Li chuckled a bit, “at least your injury is normal. I was doing the Assassin's Creed jump.”

“The what?”

“Assassin’s Creed jump. Basically you try and jump from building to building. I was ABOUT to stick the landing when my older brother scared the crap out of me, causing me to lose my footing.”

“It was TOTALLY your older brother’s fault” Emil said sarcastically.

“At least SOMEONE agrees with me!” Li said, laughing. Emil chuckled, shaking his head.

“Here I was, thinking I was going to get a normal roommate. Maybe someone in a motorcycle crash. Nope, I have My. Building-Jumper instead.” Emil joked. Li gave Emil the thumbs up.

As the two struck up conversation, they failed to realize how much time had passed by.

They had become such close friends in over a period of a couple months. Always talking from when they woke up till they went to sleep. They had grown almost inseparable. Joking about some of the nurses and about the backstories of the people coming through the halls.

They even worked together to prank one of the interns right from their hospital beds.

But the time had come that they were both due to be released from the hospital. Emil had fully recovered from his hiking accident and Li was in the middle of physical therapy to the point where he could go home.

“Seems this is it, eh Leon?” Emil said, patting his friend on the shoulder as they collected their bags from the stuff the got over the months.

Li shook his head, “Can’t believe it’s been 8 months already.” he said, as he finished putting away the last of his books inside a plastic bag. “You’re such a cool guy, Em. I’m gonna really miss ya.”

Emil blushed a bit, pouting, “Don’t call me Em. And quit acting like this is the last time you’re ever gonna see me, you idiot.”

Li hugged Emil and in an over dramatic manner just yelled, “You’re so cool, Emil Steilsson, I wish we can be together forever cause we’re bestest friends!!~”

“Oh my god shut up! And watch for the hip!!” Emil hissed, prying his friends hands off him. “We can hang out after we both finish physical therapy, how about that?” he offered.

The two walked out of the room for the final time as they headed down toward the lobby.

“We can play Assassin’s Creed!” Li said happily, Emil laughed and shook his head. Saying how he never wanted to be admitted back into the hospital ever again.

The two continued talking until they reached the lobby. Li was quick to spot his brother Yao along with a blondie with a sailor outfit.

“There’s my brother, Lukas” Emil said sighing and pointing to the blonde male, “It’s time for me to go…”

Li put on a sympathetic smile, carefully hugging his friend, “Same. But hey, you have my number. You really are super cool.”

“Even if we have broken bones?”

“Especially if we have broken bones.”

Emil laughed, waving goodbye to Li as he and Lukas exited the hospital.

Yao came up to Li and they began walking towards the car, “I really hope you learned your lesson about jumping around buildings.” Yao lectured as he got in and buckled up.

Li smirked and chuckled as his phone binged from a text message from Emil.

“I don’t think I have.”

“Aiyahh…..”


End file.
